


Triad

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Rabastan cast the Imperius on Pius, Rabastan is Pius's bodyguard, The Dark Lord is in control, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Pius is unprotected when Rabastan, his bodyguard, is occupied.  Percy substitutes himself...and finds himself with a choice to make when Arthur threatens Pius.  Percy chooses.





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is AU Percy/Pius/Rabastan triad slash. It takes place during the time that the Death Eaters control the Ministry. Here, Rabastan is the one who cast the Imperius on Pius Thicknesse. Warning for the death of a minor character.**

To say the situation made him uncomfortable would be an understatement. 

Even before the Ministry had fallen to the Death Eaters, Percy had been highly concerned over the Minister’s lack of a bodyguard. Though Percy rarely left the Minister’s side, he knew that he did not have the magical training to properly defend him if the Minister was threatened.

The new regime had brought with it Rabastan Lestrange assigned as Pius Thicknesse’s bodyguard. That he was also the caster of the Imperius Curse that held the Minister in thrall did not overly concern Percy. Such an arrangement would require Rabastan to be a permanent fixture no matter where Pius went which finally allowed Percy to breathe easier. Dark, light, or grey, the Ministry had to have leadership, and Percy had worried himself to the bone over the previous two Ministers, both of whom had indeed met tragic ends.

But Percy’s concern roused all over again when he realized that Rabastan was occasionally not at Pius’s side. Dark Lord or not, didn’t he realize the necessity of having his figurehead guarded at all times? Wizarding England was unsettled enough under the new regime. There was no way their country would remain stable if the light managed to kill Minister Thicknesse.

Of course, Percy’s growing feelings for both Pius and Rabastan had nothing at all to do with any of it. Over the past months, Percy had gotten better at repressing his own emotions, and he was certain that neither Pius nor Rabastan had any inkling of how he felt. As for the physical effects, well, he could take care of those well enough on his own. The two men did hold starring roles in his fantasies every night, but it was not as if fantasies could condemn a man.

At the moment, he wanted to condemn Rabastan. The Minister was in his office working on something or other, and Rabastan was, as far as Percy knew, not even in the building. He’d had business to take care of in preparation for the evening Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor. It was a meeting that Percy was never allowed to attend, but if Rabastan did not show by the time Pius had to leave, Percy would go with him, rules or not. He wasn’t sufficient protection for Pius, but he was better than nothing.

An hour later, Percy found himself in just that position.

“Percy, I’m leaving. I’ll see you tomorrow.” A wand in his face made him reconsider his statement.

“I am sorry, Pius, but you are not leaving here alone! Where in Merlin’s name is Rabastan? You have a bodyguard for a reason.” Percy frowned. “Call him. Find him. Have him summoned.”

Pius shook his head. “Rabastan had other duties to tend to. Really, Percy, I am not incapable of taking care of myself. I am only going to Malfoy Manor.”

Percy scowled. “Do you know how many light wizards and witches are between here and where you leave from? Rabastan is not here so you are going to have to deal with my presence at least as far as getting you out of the Ministry.” He narrowed his eyes. “Do we have a deal?”

Pius sighed, looking bemused. “Very well, Percy. I find myself oddly…touched by your concern.”

Pius soon found himself with reason to be far more than touched. As they were striding past the open door to Arthur Weasley’s office, a blasting hex just missed the Minister. Percy whipped around, having the good sense to shove the Minister behind him, and found himself facing the wand of his own father.

Arthur’s face was pale but composed. “One chance, Percy. You either take down that Ministerial figurehead who is most certainly not under the Imperius, or you take down me, your father, and turn your back on your family and the light forever. So what’s it going to be, son?”

Percy thought of Pius and Rabastan. He acknowledged, in that moment, what he felt for the men. For the first time, he also acknowledged the appeal of the dark magic that he’d been immersed in ever since Pius had taken up the post of Minister. He wanted more of it. So he chose.

“I know my duty…and my heart,” Percy said, his quiet voice a contrast to the blasting hex he threw at his father. Arthur flew through the air, impacting against the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. His neck was bent at an unnatural angle, and even before Pius rose cautiously to cast a spell to verify the man’s death, Percy knew that his father was dead. Percy did not move as Pius summoned someone to tend to the body. 

Finally, Pius caught Percy’s arm in a firm grip. “It looks as though you are going to be coming with me after all,” he said. 

Percy found himself unable to answer but allowed Pius to steer him through the Ministry and apparate them both to Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Rabastan were waiting on Pius, and their eyes widened when they realized Pius was not alone.

Pius did not try to explain. “I must see our Lord now. Come with me. Your skills may be needed.”

And before Percy knew it, he was face-to-face with the Dark Lord himself. Upon hearing Pius’s bare bones explanation, the Dark Lord wasted no time entering Percy’s mind. Percy had no shields to speak of, and the Dark Lord saw everything…including just how Percy felt about Pius and Rabastan. He also saw just how sincerely Percy had meant his declaration to his father when he took up his wand to defend Pius. Pleased, the Dark Lord withdrew, and Pius and Rabastan rushed to steady Percy as he nearly collapsed. That told the Dark Lord more about how Pius and Rabastan felt about Percy than their words ever could.

He made a gesture of dismissal at the three of them. “Pius, Rabastan, take Percy to one of the guest suites and see to it that his magic is settled. He has killed for the first time, and you know what that does to one’s magic.”

Pius blushed and glanced at Rabastan, remembering exactly how Rabastan had “settled” his own magic when he had made his first kill.

“My Lord,” Rabastan said quietly, “Do you mean?”…

His scarlet gaze caught and held them both. “The two of you know exactly what I mean. It is what he wants. It is what you want. You are free until midnight when you will escort him to the meeting. He will be initiated tonight.”

The Dark Lord glanced at Percy. “That is, Mr. Weasley, if you are willing to become a Death Eater.”

Percy managed to struggle to his feet. “I would be honored, my Lord. But may I ask to be addressed as Percy only? My surname is not one I am proud of.”

The Dark Lord laughed in a sibilant hiss that startled everyone. “Then Percy you shall be. You are not the only one to have come to us despising their family name. I think that, sooner than you realize, you will have new names to call your own.” He waved them away amusedly. “Enough of that for now. Go and settle yourselves, and make yourselves ready for tonight.”

Dazedly, Percy allowed Pius and Rabastan to lead him as they followed Lucius Malfoy down hallways and up a flight of stairs to a lavishly appointed guest suite. Percy was too overwhelmed to even notice the accommodations. He only managed to find his voice again when he felt two sets of hands on his robes.

“You’re not under the Imperius Curse, Pius, are you?” Percy asked in a whisper. 

Pius shook his head. “No. I was in the beginning, but then, I made a choice.”

Percy nodded. “I made a choice too.” A shudder ran through him. “I killed my father today.”

Rabastan smiled. “How do you feel now?”

Percy swallowed hard. “I feel like I’m going to explode.”

Pius unfastened Percy’s robes, and Rabastan pulled them off. “We can help you with that.”

Percy shivered beneath their eager hands. “I can have both of you?”

Rabastan laughed. “Yes, Percy. You can have both of us.”

Percy licked his lips. “Can I keep you?”

Pius’s fingers trailed lower even as Rabastan caught Percy’s lips in a cruel kiss.

“Yes, Percy, whatever happens. You can keep both of us,” Pius said. They imprisoned Percy between them. 

Percy felt the world dissolve in flames. 


End file.
